


Love Is Stored in the Robot

by RiptidesBoyfriend



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiptidesBoyfriend/pseuds/RiptidesBoyfriend
Summary: A collection of requests/prompts that I answered on tumblr.





	1. Tfp Ratchet x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I love me some angst- could you do 40 (for the writing prompt) with Ratchet and a human S/O who have a fight over jealousy (like Ratchet thinks s/o is flirting with someone else or somethin) but end up resolving it in the end? Thanks! And I love your writing, it’s so much fun to just binge your blog!

Ratchet tensed as you laughed again, his grip on the tool in his servo tightening. His back was towards you but he could picture the look on your face, the way your nose scrunched up when you laughed, how your eyes would shine with amusement, one of your hands moving to cover your sweet smile, and he could just as easily picture the flirtatious grin on Wheeljack’s face as he regaled you and the kids with yet another story about some epic battle he had fought and won. Another bout of laughter reached his audials, and without meaning to, he clenched his servo and snapped the tool he was holding. The sudden silence told him that the rest of the base had noticed and Ratchet gritted his dentae as Wheeljack approached.

“Woah Doc, you should be a little more careful. Don’t you need that?” Wheeljack’s tone was light and teasing but Ratchet’s foul mood only worsened as the other Autobot peered around him to look at the damage. “Give me a few hours and I can have it up and running again like new.”

“I am perfectly capable of fixing it myself.” Ratchet’s words were strained but Wheeljack either didn’t notice or was ignoring the moodiness in his voice, reaching to grab the pieces.

“I said I could handle it!” Ratchet snapped, snatching it up before Wheeljack could and moving past him to retreat to his habsuite. You all watched as he stormed out, Wheeljack waiting for him to be out of earshot before giving a low whistle.

“Something’s got him on edge.”

“Yeah,” you frowned, “I think I should go check on him.” You took off after Ratchet, easily navigating your way to his habsuite. He had given you the code to the door previously so you let yourself in, greeted by the sight of the medic hunched over and sitting on the edge of the berth that had been installed after the Autobot’s arrival.

“Hey.” You approached him slowly, waiting to gauge his reaction. “Things got a little heated out there, just wanted to check in and see if you were okay.”

“Wouldn’t you rather be back out there with _Wheeljack _?” You recoiled slightly, caught off guard by the venom in his words.__

__“I’m exactly where I want to be right now, so can you please just tell me what’s wrong?”_ _

__“Nothing is wrong.”_ _

__“We both know that’s a lie, and I can’t help if you don’t tell me what exactly is wrong.”_ _

__“The only way you could help would be if you stopped hovering over me, it may be difficult for you to understand this but I don’t need you! Why would I ever need a _human’s _help?” Ratchet regretted the words as soon as they slipped out but it was too late to take them back now, your expression already going flat and your eyes cold.___ _

____“So I’m just some stupid human to you then.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”_ _ _ _

____“Do I?” You moved back to the door, pausing before the threshold. “I love you Ratchet but I can’t keep carrying this relationship on my own, not when you’re always looking for a way to sabotage your own happiness.” And with those parting words you left. Even with the door now between you Ratchet could still hear as you let out a choked sob, the sounds of your distress growing fainter as you moved away._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____You were back home now, laying on your couch and staring at the television blankly. You hadn’t absorbed anything that had occurred in the show you were watching, still too wrapped up in the day’s events to pay attention. You likely would have stayed there all night but the sudden flashing of lights in your front yard made you sit up. You peeked out your window, startled to see Ratchet, who so rarely left the base, parked in your driveway. Shoving on some shoes you slipped out the door, Ratchet switching off his emergency lights as you drew near._ _ _ _

____“Ratchet! What are you doing here and why the hell were your lights on? Are you _trying _to draw attention?”___ _ _ _

______“Yes, yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______You sighed, far too tired to deal with this. “Yeah well you have it now, what do you want?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wish to speak with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh so now you want to talk to me, huh?” You glanced around, checking to see if any of your neighbors had taken notice of your late night guest. “Fine. But not here, I don’t want anyone asking questions later about why there was an ambulance in front of my house. Open up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ratchet’s passenger door swung open and you climbed in, settling yourself in the seat. It was silent as he drove out of town into the desert and once the two of you were far away enough he pulled to the side of the road, letting you back out as he transformed._ _ _ _ _ _

______You watched with arms crossed as he knelt before you, servos hovering awkwardly in the air for a moment before he let them fall to the side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I am…sorry for what I said. It was not only cruel but untrue. I was angry and I took it out on you.” He paused and you looked at him expectantly. “And you’re right. I’m scared of losing the ones I love so I push them away and try to convince myself that they left because I wanted them to and not because of me, and I bottle up my emotions so that I can pretend I don’t have them. I was jealous of Wheeljack and instead of being mature about it I lost my temper. I know I haven’t done enough to show it but I do love you and I want the chance to prove it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re kind of an ass, y’know that right? You shifted your hands to your hips as you stared him down. “Not to mention rude, prideful, and stubborn as hell. But,” you paused, giving him a small smile, “you are also selfless, hardworking, incredibly intelligent, and you care so much more than you let on. If you really mean it when you say that you’ll put in the effort than I mean it when I say that I want to be with you every step of the way.” At this point you had moved forward, hands delicately perched on his bent leg. “Now let’s go home and get some rest yeah? We can talk more in the morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bending forward carefully, Ratchet lightly pressed his face into your hair, sighing softly. “Yes. Let’s go home.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Tfp Arcee x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 37 + 71 for tfp arcee? :3  
> “I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.” + “You don’t get to pick and choose. You’re stuck with me.”

You can’t help but notice that Arcee has been avoiding you lately. She was subtle about it, scheduling her patrols for when you typically stopped by at the base and placing the rest of Team Prime in between you and her when she couldn’t leave, but her avoidance was glaringly obvious to you. In the past few months you had grown closer, slowly but surely breaking down the walls Arcee had put up. You even thought that the connection the two of you had formed went beyond friendship, the stirrings of something exciting and new pulling at your heart. Now though it seemed as if she couldn’t even stand the sight of you and that stung more than you cared to admit.

You knew that this issue would continue to eat away at you and that you had to talk it out with her if you wanted any sort of explanation, so with a little help from Jack, you managed to finally catch Arcee alone on the roof of the base. She was sitting on the ledge, staring out at the Nevada night, hunched over in a way so unlike her normal proud stance that it made your chest ache. You know that she’s aware of your presence but she made no move to leave as you approached, which was already more than you had hoped for. Leaving a respectful distance between the two of you, you settled down along the edge of the rooftop, turning to look up at the stars.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” You kept it short and simple rather than beating around the bush, something you knew Arcee would appreciate.

“Yeah. I have.” Her response is just as short, her voice heavy with an emotion you couldn’t identify.

“I just want to know why. I thought we were friends Arcee, and maybe, I don’t know maybe more than that, but you shut down on me and I’m ok if you don’t feel the same way, I’m not gonna let that stop me from being your friend, I just don’t want to lose you.”

For the first time in weeks Arcee looked at you, really looked at you, and what you saw in her optics had you reeling. There was anger of course, you knew how easily Arcee slipped into anger as a defense, there was pain, there was sadness, all of which you had expected, but what truly threw you off was the pure _want_ in her expression.

“I’ve lost too many people in this war, people that I loved. I couldn’t protect them, couldn’t _save_ them, and they died. I told myself that I wouldn’t get attached like that again. Then Jack came along and I let him in and it was fine. But you, you made me feel something that I thought I would never feel again, that I _swore_ to myself that I would never feel again, and even when I pushed you away you still kept coming back and being kind, and funny, and patient, and I tried my best to not feel anything for you.” She laughed but it was bitter rather than joyful. “Guess what? I failed.” 

She turned away from you again, only to look back when you stood up. Like this, with her sitting and you standing, you were able to make eye contact without straining your neck. Walking forward, you pressed your forehead to hers and cradled her face in your comparatively tiny hands. “Y'know we humans have a saying; better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. I can’t promise that nothing will happen to me, but I can promise to do my best to always come home to you. I know there’s a lot of reasons for us to stay apart but you don’t get to pick and choose who you love and I love _you_ Arcee.” You grinned at her playfully, “and if you really do feel the same way and want to see where this goes, well, then you’re stuck with me.” 

________Your heart was beating wildly and you were simultaneously terrified of what she might say and tentatively hopeful. After a few moments of prolonged silence, Arcee brought up one servo to curl gently around your torso, the other covering one of the hands you had placed on her. “I love you too. And,” she smirked, amusement in her optics, “I have no intention of letting you go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Tfp Soundwave x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D Could you please do #5. “Do you think we’re bad people?” for TFP Soundwave with Autobot!reader? Thank you!

“Do you think we’re bad people?” You idly traced the Decepticon symbol adorning your frame, looking anywhere but at the silent mech standing next to you. “I know that at the start of all of this Megatron had every reason to stand against the council, and we followed him because it was the right thing to do. But now? Now I’m not so sure what we’re doing is right.”

Gesturing helplessly out at the vast desert that lay below The Nemesis, you finally moved to look at your companion. “We destroyed Cybertron, we destroyed our home, with our war, what right do we have to sacrifice another planet to a struggle that doesn’t hold meaning anymore?”

He still hadn’t moved, the light of the setting sun making his ever present visor gleam. You hadn’t expected a response, though you had hoped for one, and you took one last look at the view before moving to head inside. Soundwave’s arm shot out, thin digits wrapping loosely around your wrist. Startled by his sudden movement you froze. With a crackle of static his visor lit up as he pieced together different recordings. “Watch what-you say-treason is-punishable by-”, and then finally in Megatron’s voice, "death.”

You stared at him silently before pulling back from his touch. His gaze followed you as you slipped back inside. That night, when you fled The Nemesis under the cover of darkness, Soundwave turned a blind eye. You both knew that he could raise the alarm in seconds and stop you. You both knew that he wouldn’t. By the time Megatron noticed your absence, all footage of your escape has been deleted and you were gone without a trace.

-

The next time Soundwave sees you is on the battlefield. You stand proud, the red symbol on your chassis gleaming as you shift into a defensive stance. When you spot him there’s a brief moment in which you falter but you quickly recover. You’ve made your decision, to side with the Autobots and to preserve the life on this planet. Now it’s time for Soundwave to make his decision; you or Megatron.


	4. Tfp Ratchet x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still taking kiss meme requests, 65 & 66 with TFP Ratchet please?
> 
> Prompts: One small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other + Staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in

You were seated on the command center, idly dangling your legs off the edge as you watched Ratchet work. He was currently tinkering with some device, he’d explained what it did earlier but you’d been too focused on how handsome he’d looked to really pay attention. He looked just as good right now, optics narrowed in concentration and derma pressed together in a stern frown. After a few minutes he took note of your gaze, eyeing you suspiciously.

“Can I help you?”

“No.” You gave him a cheeky grin. “Actually maybe you can. I was just wondering about something.”

“And what, exactly, were you wondering about?” His tone was exasperated but you knew him well enough to recognize that there was an undercurrent of fondness in his words.

You beckoned him closer, smiling when he grumbled but obeyed. “Can you do me a favor and set me down and mass displace?” He carefully moved you to the ground then shrank down till he was only a few feet taller than you.

“Now what exactly is it that you wa-”

He was abruptly cut off as you yanked him down into a kiss, strong enough to resist but too surprised to pull back, not that he particularly wanted to. You kept it brief, releasing him as you smugly brushed a hand against his cheek. “Thanks for satisfying my curiosity Ratch, that was all I wanted to know, you can get back to work now.”

You moved back, only to find yourself swept up off the ground and into Ratchet’s arms, your own arms circling his neck to support your weight. He leaned in and kissed you, nipping lightly at your bottom lip before drawing back. “You didn’t think we were done already?”

You didn’t have a chance to respond before he was kissing you again, feverishly devouring your mouth as you shifted your legs to wrap them around his waist. You swiped your tongue teasingly across his derma and smirked as his engine revved. If this was the result you’d have to bother the good doctor more often.


	5. Tfp Arcee x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe a continuation of that other tfp arcee prompt fic w number 11 of the kids prompt list, if you don’t mind?
> 
> (A sequel to chapter 2)

When the Autobots never showed up to pick up the kids from school, Jack had taken it upon himself to call you for a ride. You had immediately driven over, trying to keep your worry for the ‘bots, particularly Arcee, under wraps so as not to stress the three teens out. After you had picked them up you headed for the base in search of answers, Ratchet having refused to say anything other than that they were busy.

Unfortunately, you never made it. Soundwave and Starscream had descended upon you before you could do little more than scream for the kids to get down, the Decepticons tearing the roof off of your car with frightening ease. Soundwave had secured Miko, Raf, and Jack separately, each in some sort of container while Starscream took it upon himself to pluck you from your seat.

“Well, if it isn’t Arcee’s new… _partner_. As if it wasn’t bad enough that they had these pets.” He turned to leer at the children, only turning back when you began to thrash wildly in his grip, snarling out curses. “She had to go and _involve_ herself with one of you disgusting creatures.” You went still as he dug the clawed tips of his servo into your body, blood welling up where he had punctured your skin. “I should put you out of your misery here and now but your usefulness has not yet run out so I suppose I’ll just have to wait for next time.”

He unceremoniously dropped you into a container like the ones the others were trapped in, your head slamming painfully against the glass. Dizzy with pain, you drifted in and out of consciousness as they brought you aboard The Nemesis. You weren’t sure how long you stayed there for, blood dripping from you as you weakly attempted to reassure your friends that you were fine. After some time had passed the four of you were picked up and you struggled to your feet as you and Jack were carried through a bridge by Starscream.

You didn’t recognize any part of your surroundings but it was easy to put the pieces together and realize that you were on Cybertron. Perhaps in different circumstances you would’ve been more excited, but all you felt now was fear as Starscream set you down to scrape his claws against Jack’s containment unit mockingly as Megatron bartered with the Autobots.

“Optimus, get the kids, I don’t care what happens to me but you have to get the kids.” You focused on him, afraid to see the hurt in Arcee’s optics. He looked back at you, then to Megatron, before slowly lowering his weapon, the rest of the team following suit. You could only watch helplessly as the exchange was made, Smokescreen carrying you back to the others when it came time to trade you. All you could do was stand in your cage as the Decepticons opened the Omegalock, only to be stopped by Optimus. Before you could process what was happening you were back at the base, dividing into teams of two to be sent out to different locations. You didn’t even have time to say goodbye before Arcee was speeding through the portal with Jack while you climbed into Smokescreen’s alt mode, turning to look at Ratchet and Optimus one last time.

-

Arcee was worried. She hadn’t said anything about it but it was clear to Jack that your absence was weighing heavily on her. It had only grown worse when Ultra Magnus had told them that he had only seen five Autobot life signals on his radar, and even as she reassured him that it was probably because the other two were shielded, she was tense. When they found the others, with still no sign of Smokescreen or you, he could tell that her panic was rising, but she still didn’t bring you up beyond asking the others if they had heard from you. By the time the Autobots left to mount an attack on the Decepticon stronghold she still hadn’t broken under the strain of her fear, but Jack watched with worried eyes as she stepped through the groundbridge, hoping for both her sake and yours’ that you were fine.

-

You hastily stepped out as Smokescreen transformed back into root mode, watching with awe as Darkmount fell. You could hear the sounds of engines revving and you tore your gaze away from the smoking structure just in time to see Arcee come speeding down the road, smoothly transitioning from motorcycle to robot as she swept you up in her arms.

Her derma pressed against your lips in a desperate kiss, tears of relief, joy, and overwhelming love welling up in the corners of your eyes. Smokescreen shifted awkwardly on his pedes before turning back into a car and moving to meet the others, who were waiting further down.

Arcee pulled back, resting her forehelm against you as she knelt down, still clutching you to her. “I almost lost you.”

“Hey, I’m fine, I’m still here. You’re stuck with me, remember?”

She brushed her servo against your cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen. “I remember.” She leaned back in again, derma just barely brushing against your lips as she spoke. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You kissed her again, smiling through your tears. “I love you so, so much.”


	6. Tfp Ratchet x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for answering so quickly! Can I have the prompt #31 ("You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot.") With Ratchet? I love that grumpy bot. -R

You watched from your spot on the catwalk as Ratchet rummaged through one of the many drawers in the medbay, muttering angrily to himself. “You looking for something Doc?”

He paused briefly in his search to glare at you, optics narrowing when you gave him a cheeky grin in response. “Don’t call me that. And yes, if you must know I’m looking for my field kit.”

You raised an eyebrow. “You mean the big red box with the white handle?”

“Yes that’s the one, have you seen it?” He rose from his crouched position, looming over you now that he was standing straight.

You pointed behind him, “yeah it’s on top of the command center where you put it this morning after fixing up Bulkhead.”

He turned to look, bringing one servo up to rub at his optics tiredly. “I’m an idiot.”

You shrugged, “you may be an idiot, but you’re my idiot.”

He glared at you again but you knew there was no real heat behind the expression so you blew him a kiss and winked, laughing when his face flushed as he stomped over to the kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way behind on uploading these from tumblr so over the next week or so I'm hoping to post a bunch of chapters!


	7. Tfa Optimus x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 32 with Optimus :D  
> Prompt: "Keep your eyes on me."

Music filled the air as you swayed back and forth, humming to yourself. Everyone else was out and about doing their own thing so you had the base to yourself, which meant you could play some of your sappier songs without fear of any judgement. At least, you thought everyone else was gone, but the sight of Optimus standing in the entryway proved you wrong. You froze, staring at him as he stared back, clearly a bit flustered as his cheeks were stained a faint blue.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just-”

“No, no its ok I should probably move anyways I-”

The two of you spoke up simultaneously, speaking over each other before abruptly going silent once more.

“Let me try that again.” Optimus gave you a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, I wanted to slip by but you just looked like you were having a nice time and I got a little distracted.”

You opened your mouth to tell him that it was fine but without meaning too, you blurted out an invitation to dance. You could feel the heat rush to your face and you averted your eyes, only to snap them back to Optimus as he moved closer.

“I’d like that.” His smile was gentle, if a touch unsure as he hesitantly held out a servo. Your hand was far too small to hold his but you did your best to do so anyways, smiling back at him. The height difference made things a little awkward but you made due, slowly leading Optimus into a gentle back and forth shuffle.

“Keep your eyes on me,” you murmured, wanting to reassure him as he still looked nervous. Slowly he began to relax, movements becoming more fluid and he even managed to spin you on his own after you had shown him how a couple of times. Suddenly you realized that you could hear voices, meaning the rest of the team had returned. You had lost track of time, having danced to song after song, and as the noise grew louder, signaling how close your friends were, you and Optimus sprang apart, nervously looking anywhere but at each other as the others came in.

Ratchet looked at the two of you suspiciously. “What have you two been doing all afternoon?”

“Nothing really, just listened to music that’s all.” The corner of your lips twisted up into a playful grin, one that Optimus returned with a knowing look in his optics as Ratchet eyed you both before grumbling and shaking his head.

“Young love huh?”


	8. Tfp Orion Pax x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos, can you do prompt 29 with tfp orion pax and cybertronian reader? Thx, love your blog btw  
> Prompt: "If you don't like this world then change it."

“Orion!”

Turning to greet whoever had called for him, Orion’s optics landed on you as you rapidly closed the distance separating you from him.

“I heard that you and Megatron were going to speak to the council tomorrow, I just wanted to wish you luck.” You flashed him a smile, servos reaching out to clasp his. “You’re going to do great things Orion Pax.”

“Thank you.” His optics shone with gentle affection. “But as I recall, it was you who told me that if I did not like this world, to change it. This would not have been possible without you.”

You laughed, helm tilted back as you gave his servos a playful squeeze. “You would have reached this point with or without me, all I did was speed things up a little. Besides, its you and Megatron who do all the heavy lifting, I’m just here to make sure you two don’t run yourselves into the ground.”

“You give yourself far too little credit, Megatron and I both value your opinion and your assistance.”

“Is that all you value me for?” You teased, laughing again when he looked away shyly. “I have to go now, but before I do I have something for you and Megatron. You’ll just have to pass it on for me since I couldn’t find him.”

Before he could ask what it was, you had leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to the corner of his derma. “That ones for you.” You pressed another soft kiss to his derma, opposite to the first one. “And that’s for Megatron.”

Before he could do more than give you a stunned stare you had slipped away, disappearing into the crowd with one last smile.

-

Many, many years later, when you are long gone, along with Orion Pax and the Megatron you once knew, Optimus Prime will think of you and ache for what could have been.


	9. Tfp Optimus x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it ok if i request TFP Optimus with a human s/o with #31 “You may be an idiot, but you’re my idiot.”

“What did you do? Ratchet watched with exasperated optics as you sheepishly held an ice pack to your head.

“Nothing I swear, just took a little spill that’s all.”

Arcee, who had been the one to bring you to the medic, snorted. “You mean you fell head first off the catwalk and I had to catch you.”

You winced, meeting Ratchet’s glare with a rueful smile. “Ok maybe it wasn’t so little.”

His optics narrowed and both you and Arcee could sense the incoming lecture. She was quick to slip away, giving you an apologetic shrug. You steeled yourself for what was sure to be a scalding reprimand for your carelessness but relaxed as salvation in the form of Optimus approached.

“Are you alright?” His derma were twisted into a worried frown as he took in your appearance. “Arcee told me that you were injured falling from the catwalk.”

You gave him a thumbs up and a cheerful grin. “Never been better boss bot!”

Ratchet pointed at you threateningly, shaking his servo in frustration. “You need to stop being so reckless! If Arcee hadn’t caught you then you would be a lot worse off.”

“But she did catch me so it all worked out, no problem.”

Ratchet sighed, pressing his palm to his faceplate out of exasperation. “At least try to be a little more careful, and keep the icepack pressed to your head for at least 10 more minutes.”

Optimus took this as a cue to leave and offered a servo to you, carefully cradling you against his chassis once you jumped on. You gave Ratchet a wave as you were carried out, still grinning. “I make no promises Doc but I’ll try!” He just sighed again, waving back dismissively.

“I really don’t mean to worry anybody, I just forget to look before I leap sometimes.” You looked up earnestly at Optimus as the two of you entered his habsuite. “I know I’m a bit of a disaster but I can’t help it.”

“You may be a disaster but,” and he gave you one of his rare, teasing smiles, optics sparkling with amusement, “you are _my_ disaster.” He brushed his derma against your forehead, careful to avoid your injury. “And I would not change a thing.”


	10. Tfa Bumblebee x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #6 for the kiss thingie for bumblebee tfa please!!  
> Prompt: "I'm sorry" kiss

“C’mon, I said I was sorry!”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Bee!” You turned away from him, arms crossed over your chest as you resolutely ignored your whining boyfriend.

“How was I supposed to know that it was gonna save over your file?”

“It _literally_ had my name on it! Do you know how long I spent on that game? And now I have to start all over again!”

“That’s easy.” He waved his servo dismissively. “How many hours did you have? 10? 20?”

You whirled back around to face him, fists clenched at your side. “Easy! You think it’ll be _easy_? I had over 200 hours on that game!”

“Oh. That’s a _lot_ of hours.”

“Yeah it was. I was so close to fully completing it and now I’m back at square one.” You threw yourself onto the couch with a huff, squeezing a cushion to your chest and burying your face into it.

“What if I promised to help? I _am_ amazing at video games after all.” You peeked up at him from behind the cushion before ducking back down. “And I’ll watch those nature documentaries you and Prowl like so much.” That caught your attention and you let the pillow fall to the side as you eyed him calculatingly. “I’ll even let you choose the music the next couple of times we go driving.”

You sat up finally, scooting over to make room for him as he snuggled up to you. “I really am sorry.”

“Yeah,” you said, turning to kiss him briefly, “I know.” He moved to follow your lips for another kiss, only to be pushed back by your outstretched hand. “But don’t think for one second that you’re off the hook. I’ve got a ton of nature documentaries that I’ve been wanting to watch.” He groaned in response but as you leaned back in for another kiss you could feel his derma quirk up into a smile.


	11. Tfp Arcee x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for answering my (albeit silly) question earlier! For the kiss prompts, could you do either 7 with TFP Arcee or 11 with MTMTE/LL Ratchet?  
> Prompt: "I've missed you" kiss

You had been gone for two weeks, away on business, and in the meantime Arcee had missed you. She had always considered herself the loner type, content to be on her own, but after months of gentle affection and your near constant presence she had grown used to being with someone. Now that you were gone she was suddenly aware of how lonely her life had been before. She had the other Autobots and the kids to keep her company and for that she was thankful, as there was a time when she would have been totally alone with her thoughts, but the way she felt about them was completely different from how she felt about you.

You had awoken something in her, and though she had been scared of it at first and pushed you away, your love had been unrelenting and had washed over her in a wave of understanding and acceptance. She had fallen for you hard and she had fallen for you fast as a result, slowly growing comfortable with letting you see her at her most vulnerable.

Now it had been two weeks since she’d last seen you and, according to the schedule you had given her, it would be another week before you came home. Her processor said that wasn’t that long at all, that she had gone thousands of years without seeing others she had known and not been bothered, but her spark said otherwise.

In an attempt to escape her thoughts Arcee had gone out on patrol, speeding up and down the desert roads, letting the steady rhythm of her engines soothe her. Just as she was feeling a little better she received a comm from Optimus telling her to return to base. Unwilling to disobey an order, even if she somewhat resented being disturbed, she turned to head back to base.

When she rolled in she was surprised to see the rest of the team looking excited, having assumed that some emergency was occurring and that was why she’d been called back.

“There’s a surprise waiting for you back in your hab.” Wheeljack was grinning as he spoke and Arcee raised an optical ridge at that. Wheeljack of all mechs promising a surprise wasn’t exactly reassuring.

“Don’t worry,” Bulkhead reassured her, side eyeing Wheeljack with a fond but exasperated look, “Jackie didn’t have anything to do with it.”

Wheeljack took a playful swipe at Bulkhead as Bumblebee let out a series of beeps that had Arcee smiling in spite of herself. “Yeah? Guess I’ll head back to my habsuite then.” Nodding to Optimus who gave her a nod in return and a knowing smile, Arcee made a beeline to her room.

Stepping into the darkened room, she froze as she realized there was something, or someone, on her berth. Moving quietly she approached it with caution, ready to fight if necessary, only to reel back in surprise as she realized who exactly it was that had made themselves at home in her habsuite. Curled up in a nest of blankets and pillows that you had started keeping there once Arcee had began to invite you to spend the night, was you, fast asleep and expression serene as you nuzzled into your blanket. Slightly overwhelmed, Arcee took a seat on the edge of the berth. She didn’t want to wake you up but she did want to be near you so for now she contented herself with just watching the gentle rise and fall of your chest as you continued to sleep. She didn’t have to wait long before you began to stir, rising up and rubbing tiredly at your eyes as you sleepily observed your surroundings. She could tell the exact moment that you registered her presence, eyes shooting wide open and all traces of drowsiness disappearing instantly.

“Arcee!” You scrambled into her lap, beaming as you pressed a kiss to the side of her faceplate. “I’ve missed you.”

Her optics softened and she cupped her servos around your back. “I’ve missed you too.”

“I wanted to surprise you by coming home early but you were out on patrol and Optimus said it was fine for me to wait for you in here. Guess I was a lot more tired than I thought.” You rubbed the back of your head sheepishly.

“I’m just glad you’re home.”

“Me too.” You kissed her again, exchanging small, loving kisses with her before drifting off once more, secure in the arms of your partner.


	12. Tfa Bumblebee x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you do 27 with TFA Bumblebee?  
> Promot: "Giggly" kiss

“Stop Bee, stop or I-” you shrieked, scrambling backwards on the couch as his servos brushed against your sides.

“You’ll what?” He wiggled his fingers playfully, inching towards you again.

“You better not Bee, or I’ll do… something.” You pouted at him, arms wrapped around your stomach in an attempt to shield yourself.

He paused, seeming to consider your words for a moment. “Guess that’s just a risk I’ll have to take.” He grinned, lunging for you and you squealed, squirming as he tickled you relentlessly.

After a good 30 seconds he finally relented, leaning in to kiss you as you giggled. You teasingly flicked one of his horns and he laughed into the kiss, smiling against your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him closer.


	13. Rid15 Bumblebee x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh what a cute blog!!! Your theme and writing is v pleasant!! Ahh hope you don't mind but a small drabble with Rid15 Bumblebee and a human reader doing small relaxing things to help the poor bot unwind? He's a dad now and doesn't know how to deal with all these kids half the time smh.

You hummed softly as you stroked Bumblebee’s servo, which was currently curled around your waist. The two of you were enjoying a rare moment of peace, one that he had desperately needed. When you had seen how worn down he was you had convinced the others into taking off for the night on a camping trip, leaving the scrapyard empty, and more importantly, silent.

You had bought takeout for yourself and sat down for a nice dinner with Bumblebee, listening to him vent while offering nods and a few sympathetic words to let him know that you were listening. Now the two of you were seated in front of the command center, with you nestled comfortably in his lap. Earlier in the day you had talked Fixit into helping you connect your laptop to the visual display and now you were streaming one of the cowboy movies that he liked so much.

Bumblebee was enraptured by the film but you found it much more enjoyable to watch his facial expressions. The excitement in his optics whenever there was a particularly action-packed scene put a smile on your face and when he cheered as the main character defeated the villain you couldn’t resist standing up to place a quick kiss on his faceplate.

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.” He had a faint blue blush that only worsened when you leaned in to peck the other side of his faceplate.

“That was just because I was thinking about how cute you are.” You moved your hands to the sides of his faceplate. “And this is just to show you how much I appreciate all that you do around here.” You leaned in, pressing your lips to his derma in a slow and sweet kiss. You pulled back, grinning at his dazed expression before hopping out of his lap. “I’m gonna start the next movie, is that ok?”

Bumblebee had to reset his vocalizer before he could respond, still staring at you with a lovestruck look. “Sounds great.”

You hit play, moving to settle yourself back into your previous spot, ducking down to press a kiss to the back of his servo as he gently cradled you. You’d definitely need to do this again sometime, Bumblebee needed the rest and you had enjoyed pampering him, and judging from the happy sigh he made as you snuggled into him, he had enjoyed it too.


	14. Tfp Optimus x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I please get a 17 (Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys) with tfp Optimus? Maybe he's hanging out with the reader in his holoform at a historical monument, and the reader sees Silas there and needs to hide because Silas has seen their face? (I love your stuff, by the way)

You and Optimus were scoping out the museum where the Energon Harvester was located in the daytime, taking note of all the security measures in preparation for your heist. In order to avoid suspicion Optimus was accompanying you in his holoform, giving you the perfect excuse to take photos with your phone under the guise of taking pictures of each other, though in reality you were mapping out all the cameras.

You were walking ahead of him, rounding the corner only to frantically turn back as you caught sight of a familiar face. You didn’t know what SIlas was doing here but you knew that you had to act quickly before he spotted you. You had only encountered MECH once but you were sure in the time since then they had thoroughly studied whatever they could find on you.

You hastily walked down the hallway, afraid that moving any faster would draw too much attention. Optimus, who was still further down, looked surprised to see you coming back so quickly though his expression became grim as he took notice of your panicked look.

You moved to stand between him and the wall, pulling him back towards a slightly more secluded corner as you quickly glanced around the room. “Do you trust me?”

“You know that I do.”

“Good, then follow my lead.” And with that you snagged his hands, moving them so that they were against the wall, caging your body in with his. Your own hands reached out to grasp his face, pulling him down so that his lips were against yours, tilting your head so that your face was hidden by his own. For a brief moment he was frozen, then suddenly his mouth was moving against yours with a gentle, restrained passion that caught you off guard. You saw Silas move by, giving the two of you a disgusted look, before your eyes slid shut and you returned the Prime’s kiss.

After a few more moments you pulled back, hiding your face in Optimus’ shoulder as you checked to see if the coast was clear while also trying to catch your breath. You hadn’t anticipated the fact that he would respond so ardently, though you certainly didn’t mind. The Autobot leader was attractive and you had entertained a few ideas about a relationship with him, but had ultimately dismissed it as little more than an unrealistic fantasy. Though judging from the way he had kissed you just now, he obviously found some appeal in the idea of pursuing something beyond what you two currently shared.

“Sorry about jumping you like that, I spotted Silas and needed a quick way to hide my face.”

“I am the one who owes you an apology, I fear that I let myself get carried away within the moment.”

Feeling bold, you gave him a wink. “Trust me, there’s no need to apologize for a kiss that good.” You ducked under his arm, making a beeline for the exit. “Now let’s get back to base and figure out how we’re gonna pull this off.”

Optimus watched you go, cheeks still flushed as a slight smile appeared on his face. “Yes, let’s head back.”


	15. Rid15 Soundwave x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo i think 34 returned from the dead kiss would be perfect for rid15 soundwave, if that's cool!

You didn’t know where Soundwave had come from, or if there were others like him. All you knew was that one day he had landed in your backyard, and for some reason unknown to you, he had returned again and again and again until he became a permanent fixture in your life.

Over time you had grown used to his unusual method of communication and his looming presence and had even come to enjoy it. You had gradually fallen in love with him, so slowly that you hadn’t even realized that your feelings were changing until you were already head over heels. You had kept your feelings to yourself, unsure of what his reaction would be, but you should have known better than to think you could hide anything from him, he always seemed to know everything, and if he didn’t already then he soon did.

He had approached you, making the fact that he returned your affections _very_ clear and from there the two of you continued on as smoothly as you did before, with a few changes to the nature of your relationship. You had been happy, unbelievably so. You only wished that you had taken the time to truly appreciate what you had before it had all fallen apart.

Soundwave had stopped coming one day, which initially hadn’t been cause for worry. There were occasions when he would disappear for a short period, only to come home to you in the end. But as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, and the months turned to years, you slowly lost any hope you had for his safe return. Soundwave was loyal to a fault and would not leave you alone like this of his own free will, and the implications of his extended absence were too painful to even consider.

So you moved on as best you could, going through the motions of your everyday life and pretending that your heart didn’t ache every time you looked out the window and he wasn’t there. As time passed it became easier to think of your memories of Soundwave fondly, though you still missed him dearly.

On one of those days when the past was at the forefront of your thoughts, you decided to lounge out in your backyard, soaking in the sun to try and drive away the chill that filled you whenever you thought too deeply about your lost love. You dozed, feeling more at peace than you had for awhile, though the sudden disappearance of the sun’s warmth on your skin had you frowning as you sat up.

Any words you had died on your tongue as you stared up in shock. He was different from how you remembered him, but that didn’t matter, not when he was standing here before you now, real and solid and so very _alive_.

“Soundwave.” It was an acknowledgment, a question, a prayer, a plea, all wrapped up in one breathless word. “Soundwave.” You couldn’t help but call for him again, reaching out tentatively to brush your hand against him and choking back a sob as you felt the warmth of living metal again for the first time in years.

He said nothing, but he didn’t need to, he never did for you to understand him. He picked you up, cradling you to his chassis as he pressed his visor into you and with that simple, familiar gesture you felt the dam within you break. You sobbed, a steady stream of tears dripping down your face as you pressed kisses to every part of him that you could reach, stuttering on your words as you tried to speak. “I thought- I thought that you were- that you were _dead_ , and I didn’t know what to do, how to find you, if I should mourn you or keep on hoping, I didn’t- didn’t know what happened to you, and I missed you, I missed you so, so much.”

Soundwave delicately wiped away your tears with a single digit and you clung to it, staring up at him with a tearful smile. “I love you Soundwave.”

He spoke, not in his usual recordings but in a voice you assumed to be his own. “I love you too.” You laughed in amazement, face still wet with tears as you pressed another kiss to his visor. Soundwave was home and that was all that mattered.


	16. Tfp Wheeljack x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't remember if I've asked this so I'm just going to ask again. (If need be please ignore. But can I have a #17 for the kiss prompts with TFP Ratchet or Wheeljack. There my favorite. Thanks!  
> Prompt: "Needing to kiss to hide from the bad guys"

You and Wheeljack were off planet, tracking the signal of another Wrecker which had popped up while Wheeljack was visiting the team on Earth. The S.O.S was originating from an alien planet that was friendly to both robotic and organic lifeforms, so when he had offered for you to come with him you had jumped at the chance, making all the arrangements necessary before leaving with him.

The signal had taken you as far as a specific port but from there it was impossible to narrow down the location. Now the two of you were strolling through an open air market, trying to dig up any information on Cybertronians in the area.

You had stopped to admire one booth in particular, picking through the items in search of souvenirs for the kids. You were debating between a few options when suddenly Wheeljack, who was mass displaced in order to more easily navigate the market, was tugging at your elbow.

“We need to go. Now.”

“Why?” You frowned, setting down what you had been holding as you furtively glanced at the crowd around you. “Are there Decepticons here?”

“Nah, no ‘cons here, just a few locals who didn’t take too kindly to my questioning.” He gave you a slag eating grin and you eyed him warily, wondering what exactly he had done to piss them off. Regardless, you let him lead you away, ducking into an empty alleyway as he looked back around the corner.

“Promise you won’t get mad sweetspark?”

“Get mad? What would I be m-”

You were cut off as Wheeljack moved so that he was leaning back against the wall, dragging you with him as he pressed his mouth to yours. A distant part of your mind registered the sound of footsteps, which paused briefly at the entrance of the alleyway before moving on and fading into the distance. However you were far more invested in deepening the kiss, nipping lightly at his derma before finally pulling back.

“Looks like the coast is clear.”

“Yeah.” Wheeljack looked as smug as you had ever seen him, optics still focused on your lips.

“We should go.”

“We should.” He nodded but you doubted that he was really listening to what you were saying.

“ _Now_ , Wheeljack. We’ve still gotta find your team mate and I don’t feel like being here when your new friends come back this way.”

That seemed to finally catch his attention and he let his arms fall away from where they had wrapped around your waist as he stood straight, no longer needing to tuck himself away into the wall. “When you’re right, you’re right. We should get out of here.” He gave you an appreciative look, winking when you gave him a pointed look. “But once we’re done dealing with this we should revisit this ‘conversation’.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes but when he reached out to take your hand you let him, intertwining your fingers with his as you stepped back out into the market.


	17. Tfp Ratchet x Reader x Optimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm not to late can I get a #67 on the kissing prompts with Optimus or Ratchet?
> 
> Prompt: “When one stops the kiss to whisper ‘I’m sorry, are you sure you-’ and they answer by kissing them more” 
> 
> I actually went with Optimus _and_ Ratchet for this one

You were both more than Ratchet deserved. Optimus was a hero and the leader of the Autobots, and you were his human other half, so much stronger than your fragile form suggested. The two of you were well suited to each other and Ratchet had no right to yearn for either of you, let alone both of you, but he could not suppress the selfish desire that had overtaken his spark.

With each passing day that he was allowed to exist in your presence Ratchet only found himself craving more and more than what he already had. Disgusted with himself and frightened of how far down the rabbit hole he had fallen, Ratchet began to isolate himself, ignoring the ache in his spark as he distanced himself from you and Optimus. He was so caught up in his misery and self loathing that he missed all the ways in which the pair of you invited him closer, opening yourselves up to him.

So to find himself here now, with your lips against his derma as he held you with shaking servos, seemed impossible. But the gentle press of your mouth and the warmth of Optimus standing behind him was undeniable, and the sensations were so much more intense than anything his tired processor had ever come up with on the nights he was too restless to fall into recharge that he could not mistake this for some fantasy.

Pulling away from you took more strength than Ratchet thought he had in him but he did so anyways, still unable to believe this was happening. “I’m sorry, are you sure-”

You placed a hand against his mouth, smiling at him with love and understanding in your eyes. “I’m sure Ratchet.”

Optimus moved closer, wrapping an arm around Ratchet so that you were both cradled against his chassis. “As am I.”

As you placed kiss after tender kiss against his faceplate, while Optimus lovingly pressed his helm to Ratchet’s, the medic finally let himself relax into the shared embrace, tentatively reaching out to take one of Optimus’ servos in his own while shifting the other so that he could brush his thumb against your cheek. They were simple gestures but they spoke volumes and you shared a look with Optimus before turning back to showering your new partner with affection.


	18. Rb Heatwave x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 7 for rb Heatwave, please <3
> 
> Prompt: "I've missed you kiss"

“Heatwave!” You waved eagerly at the incoming firetruck, bouncing on your heels with barely contained excitement. He’d been gone for a few days assisting Optimus and you, along with the rest of the team, had missed him dearly. The only thing keeping you from throwing yourself at the Rescue Bot and showering him in affection after he transformed was the fact that public displays of affection made him uncomfortable. So you settled for taking his servo in your much smaller hands and giving it a gentle squeeze, smiling at him before stepping back to let the others welcome him home.

After the general hubbub had died down and the others wandered off to do their own things, you and Heatwave sat down in the Sigma to catch up without having to worry about any prying eyes. Heatwave was reclined in the captain’s chair, a servo placed over your back to support you as you sprawled out over him. You lazily traced random spiraling patterns on his faceplate, admiring how relaxed he looked with his optics offlined and his normally rigid posture falling slack.

Leaning forward on your hands you placed a kiss underneath one optic then the other, mapping out his features with soft pecks before finally placing a sweet, lingering kiss on his derma. “I missed you.”

His optics onlined and he sat forward, catching you in his servo before you could slide off of him. His mouth met yours in a kiss that was much more zealous than the one you had given him and you were slightly dazed when he finally pulled away. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ratchetsboyfriend!


End file.
